thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Road Rollers
WARNING: Mild language. Not suitable for people under 12. Plot The roads leading to Ffarquar Quarry were very bumpy and the tarmac was damaged badly. That was exactly why George the steamroller had to help with the maintenance. He had to do road maintenance near the quarry. He hated it, because of the noise and slate. One particular morning, he was woken up by a loud horn. "OH GOD DAMMIT! WHO THE HELL DID THAT!?" "Sorry about that, I didn't know you were sleepin'," said a lorry who was waiting impatiently for a green traffic light. Then he kept honking again. "COME ON, TURN GREEN ALREADY!" It later turned out the traffic light was broken, which was found seven hours after this point, and I'm sure the lorry had to wait... "HEY, YA NOT LISTENING! "Next time, WAIT FOR ME TO WAKE UP!" George was very angry for the rest of the day, and his patience was taking it's toll. "COME ON! YOU MADE ME LATE!" He was grumbling to a workman, who was taking his time. "Ey, you're an hour early." "Oh really?" "Yeah, look at the time!" He checked his watch. He noticed it wouldn't turn on. "Umm, it's out of battery.." "Why don't you just get a phone?" "Uh, it's too expensive..." "Oh never mind, just keep moving!" "Uh, right!" "Just stop stuttering as well!" "Okay then, you can go now." Meanwhile, Toby could hear George's grumbling at the quarry. It echoed everywhere. "I have a bad feeling about this.." "Isn't that a Star Wars quote or something?" "What the hell is Star Wars?" "Never mind..." George continued to grumble, which annoyed most of the quarry workers, road workers and engines alike. It was an absolute disaster. Later, George was filling up on oil when the manager spoke to him. "George, you're needed to take a load of slate to the next station. It's for the slabs which need checking." "Yes, sir..." Needless to say, George was not happy with his work. He was covered in slate dust all day and all he wanted was a good wash, but his arrogance would lead to trouble. George was way too busy grumbling to notice the new tar hadn't dried. "Oh god, STOP!" "Eh--?" George got stuck straight in the tarmac, and he wouldn't be going anywhere for the time being. The road was blocked, and no-one could go in or out, because the road was as wide as George himself. "Get a tow truck, NOW!" "But sir, the tarmac is quick dry. It only takes a bloomin' two hours!" "Oh crap, try and phone for Topham's assistance." The worker called The Fat Controller, who was in his office, having his lunch. "Hello? Uhuh... I see... Oh dear... I'll get Toby to get a crane. Bye!" The Fat Controller was not happy. It took over half an hour before George was lifted off the tarmac and onto a flatbed, ready to be taken to the works. "I will speak to you later. You also have the road manager AND the Quarry manager to explain yourself to." Meanwhile, a new engine was found, but that's another story... Category:Engines Of Sodor Category:Season 1: Engines of Sodor